Update V24
Release Notes - V.24 Update * New Hero: Iggy & Scorch! Movement Speed Changes * Base Speed Increase of 12.5% ** Increased base move speed of Melee heroes from 420 to 472.5. ** Increased base move speed of Ranged heroes from 400 to 450. * Removed Strafing Penalty ** Increased strafing movement scalar from .82 to 1.0. ** Increased travel mode strafing movement scalar from 0.8 to 1.0. ** Increased strafing movement scalar when attacking from .25 to 1.0. These changes remove the strafing penalty when Heroes are moving left, right, or diagonally. Now Heroes will move at the same speeds in all directions, effectively increasing Ranged Hero speeds when strafing side-to-side from 328 to 450 (37% increase) and diagonally from 389 to 450 (15% increase). We observed that players would inadvertently hold left/right when backpedaling from an enemy causing the previous penalty to apply. This wasn’t obvious to the player. * Reduced Combat Slow ** Decreased attacking slow for melee heroes from 100 to 50. ** Decreased attacking slow for ranged heroes from 125 to 75. This reduces the movement speed penalty for Heroes who are actively attacking with basic attacks. Major Features or Changes * Added the ability to add friend in post-match screen. * First-time players will be matched together for their first five games in Player vs. Player. * Card Linking enabled in Deck Builder. * Updated Live Hero Starter decks to use Card Linking. * Solo vs. AI no longer provides XP or Reputation. * Co-op vs. AI no longer reduces XP or Reputation gained after reaching level 20. * Updated Level 50 Reward to 75,000 Reputation. * Added Movespeed to the In-Match Card Menu so players can see their current movespeed. General Changes * Increased Respawn timer values. ** Increased the cap from 75s to 90s. ** Increased the base respawn time from 3s to 8s. * Added a camera to the core so you can cycle to it while you’re dead. * Decreased hitbox of vision wards. * Added a shield effect to the Inhibitors and Towers while invulnerable. * Added a camera fade to the end of matches. * You can no longer set your mouse sensitivity to 0. * New welcome screen for brand new players. * Added a new notification that tells players they can access the card shop while dead. Agora * Many adjustments and polish to collision throughout all areas of the map. * Updated and added more polish to Harvesters. On placing a Harvester, bolts sink into the floor and the fan at the top of the well begins to spin. * Increased Movement Speed boost of Red Buff from 25 to 40 per hit (max of 120) Cards * Increased Movement Speed on cards and Red Buff. ** Increased Movement Speed boost of Everglass from 70 to 280. ** Increased Movement Speed boost of Nanodrive from 20 to 80 per nearby Hero (max 320). ** Increased Movement Speed steal of Sirensong from 35 to 140. ** Increased Movement Speed boost of Heartshot from 70 to 280. ** Increased Movement Speed boost of Charging Brute from 5 to 20 per kill and increased duration from 10 to 15s. * Added a delay and updated queuing to prevent Blink Charm from activating before Portal Stone was done activating. * Corrected stats on Bounty Stalker. It is no longer a copy of Agoran Scepter. ** New Stats 7.6 Physical Damage 100 Max Health Unique Passive Basic attacks grant 4% Crit Chance for 2s (max 4 stacks). * The card Dreadfeast Relic no longer applies life grant to structures. * The card Hunter's Guile now triggers Cleanse FX and Sound Burst on Activation. * The card Sinister Shock now correctly grants Energy Pen consistent with other "Shock" cards. * Updated name of Stat Max Health and Max Mana to read Health and Mana, to improve clarity. * Updated some card descriptions. Replay * Add "Lock" checkbox to timeline bar, which will prevent it from fading out when the mouse leaves. * Added timeline bar fade in/out. One-second delay before fade out begins. * Hooked up video recording feature on PS4. ** Bind circle to toggle recording in replays. ** Clips recorded this way will be available to upload to online services through the "share" button. * Stop video recording and show a notification when getting to the end of a replay. * Added ability to scrub +/- 10 seconds using left (-10) and right (+10) on the D-pad. * Fix jungle camp respawn timers in replays. * Fix replay timeline dimensions so that the timeline is closer to the player health widget and the recording controls are visible. * Fix for core not respawning when scrubbing back in Replay timeline. * Friend replays no longer populate with replays from accounts with unaccepted friend requests. HUD & UI * Facelift for the new deck dialog and the in-game escape menu. * Level & daily rewards that give > 1 of an item show it appropriately in all places * Added mana cost to the ability panel. * Added to video settings Lowest and Nearest to Effects and View Distance categories. * Adjusted font sizes and icon size on player status bar. * Flipped the XP and Card Power indicators upside down, so that changes in them are more visible. * Implemented smooth scrolling for hero list and deck builder. * Loading Screen Update. * Recommended star moved to hero bar * HUD now shows numerical value for shield. * Updates to style in Settings Menu. * Visual updates to deck slot purchase flow and UI. * Decimals on ability panel are removed. * Moved "character over limit" message for chat entry to more readable location. * Passives no longer have upgrade flames. * Removing the legacy code that allowed players to adjust mouse sensitivity using comma and period. This was added before we have menu options to adjust this type of thing. * Updated Master Challenge node tooltips on purchase to update the locked state of rewards. Audio * Increased minion volume on attacks. * Made a pass on ambient and environment sounds. * Updated the “Last Hit” sound on minions. * Enemy impact sound volume reduced. All Heroes * Updated Select Screen animations for Sparrow, Grux, Howitzer and Gideon. * Extended Recall animations for Kallari, Muriel, Gideon, Sparrow and Steel to prevent them from popping back into idle before teleporting. * Minor FX Updates * Stasis Bomb’s projectile collision size was adjusted due to colliding with geometry incorrectly. * Updated the targeting animation on Stasis Bomb. * Fixed a bug preventing Dekker from being able to use any ability after her Stasis Bomb was interrupted. * RMB bot explosion audio increased. * Sticky Mine ability now displays damage properly in the CTRL pop-out. * Fix for Gadget spawning two Sticky Mine bombs. * Gideon footstep sounds updated in anims to use proper ones. He was using run sounds, instead of normal sounds. * Fixed issue that ensured ring was correct size in all animations. * Grux melee impact sounds improved enemy impact sound volume reduced. * Added animation noise to Grux while Warlord’s Challenge buff is active (in order to make him feel more frenzied/tense). * Adjusted overall play rate of Blood Dagger slightly to make the animation sync more closely with the knife projectile. * Updated Muriel's Hero portrait. * Removed the inconsistent soft cooldown for when you cancel your Reversal of Fortune. She no longer has a cooldown when cancelling. * Fixed an issue where Muriel's shields were being scaled much higher than intended. * Shields have been adjusted to compensate for value scaling bug. ** Alacrity: 180, 470, 760 ** Consecrated Ground: 120, 210, 300, 390, 480 ** Reversal of Fortune (Main): 700, 900, 1100 ** Reversal of Fortune (AoE): 250, 450, 650 * Fixed a bug with Reversal of Fortune where the interrupted cooldown was longer than intended. It is now 30% of total cooldown on interrupt. * Rampage's passive tooltip updated. * Added sound to Sevarog’s start animation. * Minor FX updates * Updated Sevarog's ground impact sound to be more of a rock thud instead of metal clang. * Fix for Subjugates target decal getting smaller at max range when aiming it from up on the high mid lane overlooks. * When using Colossal Blow, you can no longer knock enemy players in a different direction than you were initially facing when first activating the ability. * Added the 50% cooldown reduction when Colossal Blow is interrupted. It previously did not have a cooldown interrupt on cooldown. This was an unintended bug that has now been fixed. * FX Updates for Inner Fire. * Jump changed so she stays in targeting pose. * Updated Sparrow vocal efforts when attacking, walking, jumping, etc. * Fixed a bug where sparrows primary crosshair would show up when targeting with Hail of Arrows. Also swapped out Piercing Shot and Inner Fire crosshairs for crosshairs that are different than her primary fire so it’s clear her mode has changed. * Fixed a bug with Charge ability where you would hit enemy players directly behind you when dashing. * Fixed a bug with the Force Shield ability where the slow from his shield was applying multiple times. * Removed gun toss across hands at the end of the select screen Start Animation. Bug Fixes * Fix for bug displaying account names as “Player” in the menu lobby. * Fixed a bug that would prevent the Travel Mode FX from playing on respawn. * Fixed players becoming stuck above minions and trapping them there. * Fixed sparkles/black lines on characters. * Fixed a bug with stacking damage effects where total damage done was being reported incorrectly. This most notably affected Sparrow’s passive, Relentless and Grux’s Double Pain ability. The correct damage is now reported in number pops and the Death Recap Log. Actual damage done in these cases has not changed. * Fixed a bug that allowed permanent invisibility from the Shadow Plane. * Fixed a visual bug that would show a slow being applied to Towers. * Fixed a bug with Black Buff jungle minion movespeed. Movespeed is now the same as other jungle minion camps. * Fixed a bug with Black Buff jungle minion out of combat health regen. Out of combat Health Regen is now the same as other jungle minion camps. * Fixed an issue with Black Buff minion getting stuck trying to move up the ramps beside the spawn. * Fixed a tooltip error where wards were not indicating that they recharge at base. * Fixed bug where some activatable cards were causing server crashes. * Fixed issue where some FX were playing twice. * Fixes for several LOD popping issues. * Fixed a Bug where the upgrade flame would get stuck sometimes. * Applied a fix for missing heroes in the team lobby. * Fixed issue where exiting the card shop while holding down an analog stick will cause the cursor velocity to be remembered for the next time the card shop is open. * Fixed Hero portraits being misaligned when purchasing a Master Challenge. * Fixed the tiny fonts on the loading screen. V24 hotfix - 22nd April 2016 Addressed the following: * Fix a force crash that was occurring for some players. * Check for invalid Hero context before accessing. * Fix for invalid card data bug that was causing errors loading decks. Category:Patch Notes